


Outside

by Orecon



Series: The Death of the White Masks [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecon/pseuds/Orecon
Summary: Spin Off of The Death Of The White MasksMarius was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He was in something more dangerous than any mission before; family dinner. And he was just about to come out.





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most personal work of mine, being bisexual myself. I tried to put in the pain the LGBT go through if their parents aren't so accepting. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Also I briefly considered adding a smut part at the end but decided against it. But if y'all would like just lemme know in the comments

Marius was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He was in something more dangerous than any mission before; family dinner. Shuhrat came with him, as per his request, and his presence comforted him. He still saw his Russian friend as stupid for not noticing his love for him. Having known each other for a long time, they had grown comfortable with playful pranks and stuff like that, but they knew when to be serious. Marius was going to come out to his parents as a bisexual, and he was having second thoughts. He didn't know why he brought his gun, but told himself that he had to be safe at all times. His mind raced constantly, never stopping, never relaxing, and never calming down. He watched his friend open the car door as his hands were trembling out of fear, which was only helped by Shuhrat's calm and caring presence. Helping each other in their work, they also helped each other in their personal lives whenever one of them needed support. Shuhrat was still confused as to why Marius had personally asked him in contrast to his closer friends like Ying, Bandit or even Twitch, but he couldn't say no to his dear friend. They walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. It opened up, and there she was, standing in the doorway. It was his childhood friend and another object of his affections, as well as his ex. Elika Mitzer stood at the door wearing a bright pink top and jeans, an outfit that matched her blue eyes and light brown hair. 

"Marius, oh its been so long! Who's your friend?" she asked. 

"This is a work friend of mine, Shuhrat Kessikbayev. Shuhrat, meet Elika Mitzer. We were best friends all the way from kinder to college, dated a bit afterwards, and we've been remained in contact even after all these years."

They shook hands and she led the two inside. The house was still as he remembered it, with everything still in place, neat and tidy. He took this was a sign that his parents haven't changed yet. 

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "They haven't changed their house at all Shuhrat, this is fucking terrible!"

"So what if they haven't changed a single room?"

"If they can't change how they like their rooms, do you expect them to change their views on LGBT?" he replied. Shuhrat shrugged it off as paranoia. Marius grew more anxious as they walked to the living room, with very few new things in the house. They sat down on the couch and watched "The Good Place." Shuhrat nearly smashed the t.v. upon seeing it. 

"Why does everyone seem to love this show?! Even fucking Timur loves it!" he shouted. Marius could barely manage a chuckle while Shuhrat was laughing wildly. Elika returned and signalled for the two to enter the dining room. His parents were seated on opposite sides of the table, while he and Shuhrat sat opposite Elika. 

"Good evening mom, dad."

"How are you Marius? Is work less dangerous?" his mother asked. 

"Not exactly, we have one operator in a coma and-" 

"Well however work is, I'm sure it's fascinating. I should let you know, we've had to end our friendship with your acquaintance, Mig. Apparently he's gay so of course we had to cease contact with him right hon?" his dad said. His father laughed with his mom about it, but it made Marius feel sick to his stomach and want to throw up. He hadn't told his parents that Mig was his first boyfriend and second romantic partner, whom he lost his virginity to. 

This caused him to get up and almost leave until Shuhrat stopped him, signing to him that he should push through with his plan. 

"Sorry, I've just been waiting for a call and just as you said it, my phone vibrated and I had to take the call. Shuhrat followed me cause he was worries. I'm just really surprised. Mig was one of my closest friends so I'm gonna miss him," Marius said. 

"We are too Mari. Besides, I know you've got a ton more friends," his mother said to him. The rest of the evening went off quite fine until Elika went off to wash the plates. It was at that moment that Marius had decided to say the words. 

"Mom, dad, quick question. How do you feel about the LGBT?"

"Mari, why are you asking such a thing? You know how we feel either way. Like our own parents would always say, 'lay with the opposite gender, or be thrown into the blender.' Or was it 'chamber'? Either way, we just think that they go against everything we believe in." This caused him to start twitching. "Why so Mari?" his mom asked him. He felt all of his emotions build up as he finally said the words. 

"Mom, dad, I'm part of it. I am bisexual."

Silence filled the room. Marius immediately regretted the decision, as he was suddenly filled with dread and fear. His parents remained still, drinking wine as they apparently processed what had just happened. Elika and Shuhrat just watched as Marius' dad walked over to his son, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Get out. We don't want you here. Me and your mother have been planning what to do should this happen, but we hoped it wouldn't happen. Marius Streicher, you are no longer a part of this family. You are also, what is the term, disinherited from the family fortune. As soon as you and your friend leave, we'll probably get to work on rewriting my will and your mom's too."

Elika stepped up against them, saying, "He's your son! Can't you be somewhat accepting? You love him and raise him for dozens of years only to just disown him after this?! Bullshit."

Shuhrat noticed Marius' hand start twitching and moving towards his jacket pocket. In it, he spotted a familiar gleam. He saw him going for his gun. 

"Mari," Shuhrat called out as he moved to take his comrade's hand. "Don't do it, please, you're better than this," he silently told Marius. 

A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at his parents with rage and fury. Years of pent up anger toward them and their inability to be satisfied by anything he did were boiling up and Shuhrat stopped him from blowing.

"I worked endlessly, without cease to please you two. Honestly, I'm actually glad I came out to you. Now I can confidently say that my parents are sacks of fucking shit!" he said as he burst into tears in Shuhrat's arms. 

"It's going to be alright Marius," Shuhrat said, attempting to comfort his broken ally. 

"No it won't be! I've lost everything because of love. Wonder if I'll lose you too if you knew how I felt," Marius said in the heat of the moment. Silence befell the room as both operators realized what he had said. 

"Marius, did you just say that?" Elika asked him. 

"Yeah, did you?" Shuhrat said. 

Marius could only nod. 

Shuhrat remained in shock while Elika decided it was best if everyone left the house. Marius didn't return nor saw his parents in the next few months. Neither did Elika. 

Elika, who had been staying with Marius' parents to help them ever since she used her vacation time from work in the U.S. to go home, went over to stay with the two operators in their hotel room as she planned out how to spend the rest of her vacation. Shuhrat and Marius resented the fact that they had chosen a single bed. They had settled that since Elika would be staying with them for a bit, she could stay in the middle of the two so the two didn't lie down together. 

It was 7:00 in the evening when Elika decided to go for a quick run to the grocery to buy some snacks and dinner for the three of them. This left Marius alone with the man who had stolen his heart, while Shuhrat was left with an adorably awkward German boy. 

Shuhrat was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He was in deeper than anyone had ever gone before with Marius. His ally attempted to ignore what had just happened, which was just what he wanted, comforted by the small burden in his heart that was gone. Shuhrat realized how stupid he had been for not noticing how in love Jäger was with him. Having known each other for a long time, he knew he could still be friends with the German, having grown accustomed to remaining friends with exes, but this would still change everything. Marius had just confessed his love for Shuhrat as they walked back, clearly explaining how he felt, but he felt like he was in a dream. He didn't know why the boy blurted out the words, but he had told himself that it wouldn't cause a drastic, negative change in their friendship. His mind raced constantly, never stopping, never relaxing, and never calming down. He watched his friend as he fumbled with the remote, flipping through the channels, stopping at "The Good Place," which didn't help with the Russian's conflicting emotions towards Jäger. Helping each other in their work was still on the table, but he didn't know if they could help each other again in their personal lives and would go to others instead for support. Shuhrat was still confused as to why Marius had confessed to liking him in contrast to the much cuter and hotter Mute, Smoke, or even Echo, but still somewhat understood his reasons. It was when they were both lying down on the bed that Elika had walked up to the door and knocked three times. It opened up and there he was standing in the doorway. It was the Russian who was the object of Marius' affections, wearing nothing but some pretty tight boxers and a white tank top. 

"Welcome back Elika! Didn't take long did it? What'd you get us?" Shuhrat said as she entered the hotel room. 

"I got us some chips, a few chocolates and candies as well, but you also might want to buy yourself a decent pair of underwear. I went to a nearby store that I'm surprised isn't closed yet and got myself this," she said, lifting up a vibrator. Both Marius and Shuhrat ran over to take a look at what was left in the bag and saw a few other sex toys. "Those are all for me. I got you this."

She lifted some handcuffs. 

"Elika, why'd you go over there?"

"Easy Marius. I know I'm gonna get bored the moment you two hook up but in case I'm not interested enough to watch you two, I've got a way to kill the time," she bluntly said. 

"N-no, we're not gonna hook up," Shuhrat hurriedly told her as he stuttered. 

Elika laughed at that as she went into the bathroom to change. The two men awkwardly looked at each other and decided to watch the show in an odd silence. Elika emerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and some comfortable shorts. She caught the Russian staring at the German boy wearing a Carly Rae Jepsen t-shirt and loose shorts while listening to the artist's Dedicated album, which was predictably filled with love songs. While they were broken up, she couldn't deny the fact that Marius was incredibly cute. She knew that the two harbored feelings towards each other. Marius' feelings being very obvious, but Shuhrat still wasn't showing that many signs that Marius could see. She had to find a way to get them to become a couple before the trip ended, and saw that the two had slowly moved closer to each other from when she last looked at them. Risking her own safety, she moved to the side of the bed and lay there. 

"Elika? I thought we had agreed that you stay in between us?" Marius asked her. The German girl refused to budge, smirking out of sight. Once they stopped attempting to push her off the bed, they gave up. She couldn't see what was going on but was sure her plan was working. That was until Shuhrat got up and moved to sleep on the small couch. Elika got up yet again out of frustration to go to the bathroom and prepare to go out and head to a bar or a club. She couldn't hear what was going on in the room after putting on earphones. 

Once the German girl had entered the bathroom, Shuhrat assumed they had a full dozen minutes before she came out. He rushed to Marius and shoved him until he got his full undivided attention. 

"Marius, I'm sorry I couldn't say anything earlier but I thought it'd be too awkward since your ex is here," the Russian started. 

"What are you talking about Shuh-" the German interrupted before being interrupted himself. 

"Shut up. I love you too Marius. You're so fucking adorable and cute, I couldn't possibly resist you, so please, lay with me. I love everything about you I'm sorry about how things went with your parents, I really am. But if we had to go through that to get to this, then I'm fine with it."

They remained in silence for a few seconds before Marius pulled their lips together. They kissed for a few seconds before realizing that Elika was still in the bathroom. 

"We should tell her," Shuhrat said. Marius agreed. They knocked on the bathroom door and as it opened up, she looked at them together and saw that they were holding hands. She immediately moved to go out of the room. 

"Use as many toys as you want! I'll be back in two hours!" she said to them quickly before leaving. 

Marius had come out to his parents and it didn't go well. But he saw it as worth it, knowing that Shuhrat returned his feelings. He was happy. He had gone out of his comfort zone, and now, he could go outside into the world, with the man he loved holding his hand.


End file.
